Rest
by Altril
Summary: Arathorn has just been killed by Orc's so Gilrain and Aragorn must flee to Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir are in the midst of a brotherly fued and Elrond is trying to get use to being a father again.
1. Race to Rivendell

Rest

Altril Narmolanya

Disclaimer: This is just an expansion of Tolkien's work. None of it belongs to me.

The rain kept dripping off Gilrain's hood down into her eyes. Cold penetrated all the way through her body, but she could not feel anything. Gilrain was numb in body and mind. It was only a week ago that her husband, Arathorn, had gone out hunting Orc's with some the Dúnadian and two Elves she had never met before. Then two days ago, had it only been two days? Yes, two days ago the Elves had brought her beloved Arathorn home, shot through the eye. The only comfort for Gilrain was her two year old son, Aragorn. Gilrain glanced down at the precious bundle she held closely. Through all her sorrow she managed to smile, Aragorn was asleep and had his thumb in his mouth. Arathorn had been trying to break his son of this habit, but he just didn't have the heart to do it.

Once again the tears ran down Gilrain's' face, mingle with rain. A tear splashed off Aragorn's nose. His eyebrows furled, but he just snuggled closer to his mother's breast. Gilrain was glad that little Aragorn did not wake from his long overdue nap. Elladan, who is the oldest son of Elrond, had set the company at a pace where neither mother nor son had been able to get very much sleep. They were making for the hidden valley of Rivendell. Elrohir, the younger twin of Elladan, had offered the Elf-haven to protect Aragorn. Because Aragorn was the heir of Isildur all dark things would want him dead. Rivendell was the safest place for both Gilrain and Aragorn.

Finally they paused for a temporary halt in the journey. Gilrain struggled to dismount without disturbing her son. "Milady, hand me your son." It was one of the twins. Elladan and Elrohir looked so much alike that Gilrain was always at a loss to tell them apart. Reluctantly she handed her son over the Elf's waiting arms, and then stiffly climbed off of her horse. Expecting to have her son handed back to her Gilrain stared in amazement as the Elf began to walk towards the fire.

"Lady Gilrain," the other twin walked up, "take some rest. You are your son are well protected. I know Elrohir will let no harm befall Aragorn." Then he turned and left. There weren't many options for Gilrain to choose from. As she approached the fire, she stumbled in her weariness; one of the Dúnadian supported her. Someone had laid some cloaks together and made a dry pallet. Gilrain let the sleepy warmth spread over her as she drifted into a world of dreams.

Scenes flashed by in front of Gilrain, scenes from her life. She relived her wedding, then Aragorn's birth, and finally Arathorn's death. It was like watching a play, but being part of it all at the same time. Then she was in a place more beautiful than she could ever imagine. A small boy ran out crying, "Ada, Ada, Ada!" Flying through the air he was caught by an older Elf who smiled down at him. Next the boy was much older, around twenty or so, this time he was being told something by the same Elf. The Elf reached into his desk and pulled out an object, it was the ring of Barahir. Gilrain gasped, the young man must be Aragorn and the Elf Elrond. Aragorn was standing with a beautiful maiden in her next vision. She knew this be her son's future. Then everything went dark, bitter fear clenched at her heart. A black shape flew in front of her. _"Frodo!"_ Someone came racing by with a brand of fire; he was rugged in a handsome way. It struck Gilrain how much looked like Arathorn.

"I give you Aragorn Elessar, the Elfstone, King of Gondor!" A man dressed all in white introduced the new King to the people. They let out a roar as he accepted the winged crown. They short little person her son had saved was standing with him. Then the scene skipped to the next chapter in Aragorn's life. The beautiful Elf Gilrain had seen her son standing with under the trees was holding a newborn babe. _"Estel, come see your first-born son." Gingerly he touched the babies face. "Here, take him."_

_"No Arwen, I-I…" But she gave him the tiny bundle anyways. "He's so small," Aragorn held the fingers of his new son._

_Crystal laughter broke the moment, "Of course he is _meleth-nin._ You need to decide on a name for him." She took the baby back and let him suckle at her breast._

_"Eldarion. That is what my mother said we should name our son." Gently Aragorn bestowed kisses upon his wife and child. Then the baby began to wail at the top of his lungs._

Finally Gilrain awakened from her dream to the realization that her son was the one screaming. "Elrohir, I told you, the child does not like me. Take him to his mother."

            Elrohir sighed, his _gwaihir was hopeless. He picked up Aragorn and immediately the babe stopped crying. Gilrain may not have been able to tell the difference between the twins, but Aragorn could. Gilrain smiled as Elrohir cuddled her tiny son, Aragorn seemed to have bonded with him. Elrohir handed the child back to Gilrain. "My brother says we will be starting for Imladris in a few hours. I suggest that you take son nourishment, Milady."_

            Gilrain walked towards the fire, her son positioned on her hip. One of the Rangers gave their newly widowed queen a plate of food. It wasn't much more than a piece of sausage and some stale bread. Aragorn was awake and read to be fed. Thinking first of her son, Gilrain decide to do without. It was an automatic action for Gilrain to feed her son; she didn't even think about it. Lost in her own world she had accidentally stopped feeding Aragorn.

            Seeing that his mother was no longer paying attention to him, Aragorn took matters into his own hands. Aragorn was still hungry so he grabbed the sausage in his chubby fist. He shoved as much of the food in his mouth. Quickly looking around, Aragorn realized that no one was watching him. He had always been an adventurous child, so he started away from camp. Unbeknownst to Aragorn someone was following him. Spotting some pretty flowers, Aragorn bent down and scooped the up. "Momma will like pitty 'lowers," Aragorn babbled to himself and walked along the paths of the forest.

            The stranger followed the small boy, with all the stealth of a seasoned warrior. It had been a while since he had been around children; much had happened since that time. Many scars, both mental and physical, had been forced upon him. A smile crept upon his lips as he listened the innocent babble of Aragorn. He could remember picking flowers for his mother during a family outing. Hidden memories came back as clear as it had only happened yesterday. When he refocused, Aragorn was not in sight, quickly he ran through the underbrush. Just as he reached a clearing he spotted Aragorn, but his sensitive hearing picked up the unmistakable sound of harsh Orc voices. The stranger skidded to a sudden halt; a large force of Orc's stood in front of him.

            All of the sudden Aragorn felt a pair of strong arms encircle him. At first he thought it was his papa picking him up, but when he looked up it was not who he thought it was. Immediately Aragorn recognized the stranger as Elladan. His first thought was to start screaming, but something held him back. Stealthy Elladan turned, trying his best not to attract the Orc's attention. When Aragorn caught sight of the rabble of Orc's he did start crying. Instantly Elladan sprinted into the woods, trying to out run the multitude of Orc's. _If I can reach camp,_ thought Elladan, _then I can ride to Imladris and bring some of the gua- _An arrow flew past then interrupting his train of thought. It seriously irked Elladan to flee from the Orc's, because he knew he could win. But right now saving the life of Aragorn was more important.

            Finally Elladan crashed through the brush, rushing into camp. "Get me a horse!" Elladan shouted to no one unparticular. He grabbed the reigns of his horse and swung himself into the saddle. "A band of Orc's draw near. Come, Lady Gilrain, I shall take you and your son. Hurry! We must hurry." Quickly Elladan pulled Gilrain up into the saddle in front of him, and then they were off at a great speed headed towards Imladris.

            Gilrain was thankful that Elladan was an accomplished horseman. _Wait_, thought Gilrain, _or would it be horself?_ She did not get to ponder on this for long. "_Daro!" Shouted Elladan, slipping into his native language. It did not take Gilrain long to figure out what it meant as a black shaft Orc arrow flew passed her head. Elladan leaned forward, pushing his stead to do her best. The mare was running as she could, even though she was growing tired, her master's encouragement drove her on. They rushed head on down a steep path, careless of all safety precautions. Gilrain could hear the screams of Orc's behind them. The mare splashed across a shallow stream, they had finally reached the Elf-haven of Imladris. Aragorn could feel his mother tension go down, but he was still scared._

            Elves ran out to greet their master, but he was in no mood to be coddled. Elladan barked orders out left and right. "Lindir," a young Elf stopped dead in his tracks, "take Lady Gilrain and Lord Aragorn to see Lord Elrond.  
            Nervously Lindir bowed to Lord Elladan. He beckoned the two mortals to follow him. The child was so small. Aragorn clutched his mother's skirt tightly in his chubby fist. Gilrain's heart was pounding so hard she imagined that every Elf in all of Rivendell could hear it. In a way she wished that her mother was here so she could hide behind her skirts. But for Gilrain, those times were now gone. She was the queen of a forgotten nation. If only Arathorn hadn't gone –_If only… Gilrain let out a heartfelt sigh. Lindir craned his neck to glance at Gilrain, because everyone knows Elves do not sigh._

            Softly, Lindir knocked at the door of Elrond's study. It is true that most of Rivendell is open without walls or doors, but during its construction Elrond had known he would want a private place. Many times during his children's growing up years he had been thankful for such foresight. "Come in," a voice answered from within. Lindir pushed the door open and let Gilrain enter with Aragorn first.

            Elrond looked up, what he saw moved pity in his heart. Standing in the doorway was a young Dúnadian woman, holding her small son by propping him on her hip. She looked tired, but there was a fire in her eyes. "Welcome to Rivendell," Gilrain looked up and met Elrond's compassionate gaze.


	2. Realizations and a New Father

Rest

Altril Narmolanya

Disclaimer: This is just an expansion of Tolkien's work. None of it belongs to me.

NaughtyNat- I am so glad that you enjoyed it. The twins are my favorite characters and Aragorn is next so I can't stay away from them.

Silvertoekee- You will just have to read and find out. I have the first three chapters written. I am planning on updating once a week on Fridays. This is going to be interesting. Believe me.

Jaimi- More is coming soon. Thank you!

Coolio02- Anytime you are at school think of this story. I have it all written in a note book so that I can go back and do proofing. I am so glad you like my story.

Jibade- I am so glad that you could coherently follow my story. I had some of my friends at school read it and they didn't get it. Thank you for giving me hope.

A/N: If anyone wants to be a beta reader for me I would love to have the extra help and stuff like that. It really keeps you on your toes to have someone else keeping you responsible. So if you want to do it for me drop me an e-mail. Thank you everyone who read and didn't review! On with the story.

                                                    Chapter Two

     Under those soft eyes Gilrain felt her stern resolve crumble. As she looked back into those ageless eyes Gilrain read a story of love, passion, and deep sorrow. "Thank you, milord," it was so soft that even with his Elvish hearing Elrond could hear her thankfulness.

     Elrond raised his eyebrow in Lindir's direction. "Oh!" Lindir had forgotten the introductions that were expected. "Lord Elrond, this is the Lady Gilrain, wife of the late Lord Arathorn; this is their son, Aragorn," quickly Lindir backed out of the room, bowing.

     "Please, take a seat, Lady Gilrain," Elrond motioned for her to take the chair in front of his desk, "I am grieved to hear of your husband's fall-"But Elrond was interrupted by a loud clang. Young Aragorn had spotted a nice shiny object on Elrond's desk. Being attracted to the paperweight, which indeed it was, Aragorn lunged for it. Lo, the child had miscalculated and instead knocked over a medicinal vile, right onto Elrond's beautiful purple robe.

     The wise Elven Lord blinked. It had been a long time since his own children had been this young. Gilrain was apologizing over and over again, but Elrond was lost in his memories. Finally he snapped out of his revelry. "Milord, I am so sorry. My son knows be-"

     "Gilrain, do not apologize, for I too had young sons. I don't think that little Aragorn will be half the trouble that the twins were." Even though Elrond did not smile, Gilrain caught a glimpse of humor in his eye.

     Aragorn had managed to squirm out of his mother's hold. Seeing that the door was closed Aragorn started to pout. A deep crease ran across his forehead as his frown grew into a scowl. Then he realized that there was just as much exploring to be done in the room. Just as Aragorn was about to run past Elrond, the graceful Elven lord caught the child by the waist. Now sitting on Elrond's lap Aragorn had a better chance to observe him. "Ello," it was a bit muffled since Aragorn had his thumb in his mouth. "Are you my new papa?"

     Elrond looked up at Gilrain. How could she refuse him? If it is at all possible for a distinguished Elven Lord of beg, Elrond was doing just that. The look he was giving her was impossible to refuse. "Well, I don't know Aragorn. You will have to ask your mother." Gilrain knew she would never be able to refuse her son this. Aragorn knew the perfect way to look at his mama if he wanted something.

     "Well, I don't know-" she stopped letting the words take affect. Aragorn and Elrond both leaned forwards, "but…" she paused again, "I think it will work out."

    Both Elrond and Aragorn let out the breath they had been holding, "If Aragorn is going to stay here his name must be changed." Gilrain tried her best to keep her face impassive, but her heart skipped a beat at Elrond's mentioning changing her son's name. As of now Aragorn was her only living reminder of Arathorn. A deep flicker in Gilrain's eyes and the tell-tale crease in her forehead were the only signs that gave away the depth of her decision. Elrond did not want to stress her so he gave her an easy way out. "I will give you some time to decide. This week has been hard for you. Come, "Elrond stood, still holding Aragorn, "I will show you to your room."

     Without a sound Elrond guided them down long, dark corridors. It was obviously a part of the house that was off limits to the general public. The silence was broken by an "Oomph!" that echoed off the walls and ceiling. Gilrain had been carrying Aragorn, who had grown sleepy, but during their long walk he had become rather heavy for Gilrain to continue to carry. So Gilrain had let the child walk. While walking Aragorn had tripped over his feet and fallen on the floor. "I want Papa!" Aragorn screamed and kicked as his mother tried to pick him up. "No! 'Raragorn want Papa," squirming Aragorn fought off his mother, "Don't touch me! Stop it."

      Gilrain looked over at Elrond, what would he think of her now? Desperately Gilrain tried to calm her son down. Aragorn had never thrown a temper tantrum like that before, or at least when Arathorn had been around. Inwardly Elrond cringed. How in the name of the Valar did Arathorn let his son get away with such horrid behavior? Gilrain grabbed Aragorn's arms. "Listen to me, you must stop." But the child still thrashed wildly.

     With one fell swoop Elrond scooped the boy up. Immediately Aragorn stopped. "You will not treat your mother in such a shameful manner. As of now I shall be your father. Do you understand?" Meekly Aragorn nodded. "Any questions?"

     "What can I call you?" It was barely a whisper. Fumbling with the buttons on Elrond's tunic, Aragorn would not raise his eyes.

     The crack of a smile softened Elrond's face; the child was not purposely trying to misbehave. "If you wish, you may call me _'__Ada__'. In Elvish it means father. Does that suit you _ionn-nin?_"_

     A sleepy smile crept onto Aragorn's angelic face. "'Raragorn would like that Pa-Ada." He snuggled closer to Elrond's warm body. "Time for be-" a huge yawn interrupted the tired toddler.

     Elrond opened a door, "Here is the room you and Aragorn can share, Gilrain. Tomorrow I shall find a more suitable room for you, but this on will do for right now." Gently Elrond laid Aragorn in the middle of a huge bed. So tenderly was the deed done that Gilrain just about burst into tears. "Good night, _ionn-nin," whispered the Elven Lord as he pressed a soft kiss to the small _edain's_ forehead._

     A heartfelt sigh passed Gilrain's lips. Hearing her weariness, Elrond bowed and bid her goodnight, then left her to herself. Gilrain was filled with awe. It was the first time she had ever been in something more luxurious than a drippy inn, cabin, or the sod house Arathorn had built. The bed was actually filled with real goose down instead of straw, it was also at least five times bigger than any bed she had ever slept in. As you have probably realized Gilrain did not have an extra pair of clothes, but I doubt you could have handled the situation as well as she did. Now it finally hit Gilrain with full force that Arathorn was never going to come back. Gilrain cast herself upon the bed and cried herself to sleep.

     Back in his office Elrond was hard at work. Somehow he had to get a message to the new leader of the Dúnadain. At the moment Elrond could not figure out who would take Arathorn's place. Of course when Aragorn was old enough he would be the rightful heir, but as of now… The beginning of a migraine was starting to plague Elrond. He knew that he should give up and head off to his bed, but work came first. In the door stood a golden haired Teleri. Once he had live in Gondolin during the times of peace, then he had slayed a balrog of Morgoth. As Glorfindel observed his friend he could not help but shake his head. _"Mellon-nin, you are working to hard. That letter will still he here tomorrow."_

     "I have procrastinated long enough. This must go out to the Dúnadain very soon. Since Arathorn is no longer al-"

    Glorfindel interrupted, "Elrond, the _edain_ already know. They can handle it by themselves. Your sons are there helping." Elrond looked up and raised an eyebrow in question. "You were not away that the _gwanneth_ were attacked by a band of Orc's this morning?" Pausing for the idea to manifest its self in Elrond's mind. "Elladan brought Gilrain and Aragorn with him, then rode off again with some of the Imladris Guard."

     "Why didn't he come to me? I am his father," said Elrond, a deep fire burning in his eyes.

     Sighing, Glorfindel continued, "Since your wife passed to the havens," he held up his hand, "let me finish. Ever since Celebrían left, your family has fallen apart. You're a shell, no longer do you act like a father to your children."

     Elrond leaned back in his chair taking in all Glorfindel spoke of. "Get out." That voice froze Glorfindel. There was a silent anger that was more deadly than out right yelling. "Get out now." Quickly and quietly Glorfindel slipped out of the room. He knew better than to try and reason with Elrond at a time like this.

    Right now Elrond did not want to face reality. Even though he knew every word Glorfindel had spoken was true, he did not want to accept it. "Eru, no. Why?" Unaware he was speaking out loud he poured his heart out. Elrond had never cried since his beloved wife's departure from Middle Earth. _How could I neglect my own children? I have treated them more like a part of my staff instead of family. No wonder Arwen lives in Lothlorien. _A thought suddenly occurred to Elrond. _It seems the Valar have given me a second chance at being a father. I am thankful that Gilrain is going to let me be a father to Aragorn. He needs a father just as much as I need to son to be a father too. I just hope he isn't like the twins were,_ he sighed. The morning was steadily approaching. After a few minutes of recollection Elrond got up and blew out the lamp. He headed off towards his quarters. For the first time in over a century Elrond lay down his head with a peace-filled mind. Right before he fell asleep he made a mental note to thank Glorfindel, but then again it was Glorfindel's fault he had met Celebrían. Slowly Elrond's eyes unfocused as he slipped into the world of Elvish dreams.


	3. Flight For Life and Getting Lost: Part I

Rest

Altril Narmolanya

Disclaimer: This is just an expansion of Tolkien's work. None of it belongs to me.

Coolio02- Thank you again for supporting my story. It really makes me feel good and wanted.

A/N: I know that most of you didn't get to post a review this chapter because I posted this one so soon. This chapter was so long that I had to take half of it off or it would have taken you three hours to read it.

                                                    Chapter Three: Part One

"Ai!" The oldest son of Elrond charged head long into the mass of Orc's. Strength flowed through Elladan's views, he had most of the, Imladris Guard behind him none could withstand. Once they slaughtered the first wave of Orc's Elladan could see Elrohir and a group of Dúnadain in the midst of the largest of Orc's.

"My lord, the archer's are read. Do you wish that we release a volley?" Galathon, one of the twins closets friend questioned. "Elladan," he put his hand on his friends should, "what are you going to have us do?"

"Elrohir, we must save him. Tell the archers not to fire yet. Athonel, command the cavalry to draw off the _yrch's to the east. Galathon, come with me." Both elves race off into the trees. All of the sudden Elladan skidded to a halt. "Do you remember the pranks we use to pull?"_

"This is no time to bring up that _mellon, this is war. What ar-"_

"Remember when Legolas came to visit us from the Mirkwood for the very first time?"

"I see," Galathon smiled, "but this time we are going to catch Elrohir, using you as bait." A playful gleam glinted off his face.

"Me?" scoffed Elladan. "'Tis you who is going to be the bait. Let's go." They stealthy crept closer to the battle, when they were about thirty yards away Elladan scurried up a tree. Galathon jumped out from the cover of the trees, giving the Orc's a target. As most people know Orc's are not the smartest creatures. So as soon as Galathon jumped out they abandoned their prisoners and chased after Galathon. Silently Elladan jumped out of the tree and quickly killed the two Orcs left guarding his twin. "How is it that I must always get you out of trouble, but I never haft to be saved?"

A smile broke out on Elrohir's face. "Come, undo my bonds. They cannot hold off the Orc's for long."

"Lady Gilrain and young Aragorn, are they safe?" One of the young men questioned.

Pity filled Elladan's eyes as he recognized the young _edain as Gilrain's younger brother, Rhinon. "Do not be afraid for your sister and nephew, Rhinon, she is safe in Imladris with Lord Elrond." There was a moment of unearthly quietness, and then screams of "Retreat!" were heard echoing through the air._

"Elladan, where are the horses? We must hasten to Imladris and alert Lord Elrond to the imminent danger that approaches. Here comes Galathon," remarked Elrohir. "What gave you two the idea to have him lead the Orc's away?"

"I shall explain on the way back to Rivendell. Now we must ride hard and fast." They all mounted the semi-fresh horses and raced towards safety. The only mistake they made a discounting the numbers of Orcs. Seemingly the Orcs had ran off after the first onslaught of the Imladris Guard, but they had gathered on the sides of a narrow embankment where they knew the Elves would be trapped. As they approached the narrow place the horses became antsy and agitated. They were in a to big of a rush to take notice of these facts. After almost everyone had passed through the Orc's launched their attack on the weakest first.

"Athonel, take a group of riders and go get help. We can't hold them off for long."

"My lord, I can help you fight! Send someone else, someone who has less skill in battle!"

"This is not a request, it is an order. Do you know how to obey an order or not? Now GO!"

Fearful of his captain's wrath Athonel rode off with all speed. A group of riders followed closely. The battle was very close, even though the skill of the Elves far outmatched that of the Orc's, but there were at least four Orcs to every Elf or Dúnadain. It was a reckless hate that drove them on, not caring who they slaughtered. Slowly but surely the Imladris Guard was being beaten down, there would be no happy ending for many. Elladan, Elrohir and Galathon stood looking out over the battle, sadness formed in their deep eyes. Many of their closest friends were going to be reunited with other's that had gone before to the Halls of Mandos. "Elladan, we must sound the retreat. Our troops are being slaughtered."

"We can hold till Athonel comes with reinforcements. The troops will managed."

"You are thickheaded, we shall all be killed. These Orcs out number us four to one. Everyone will understand your retreat, Elladan."

Elladan sighed, he knew his brother was correct, but his pride did not want to give way to something that could make him look weak. After a few moments of contemplation the decision was made. "Sound retreat," said Elladan through clenched teeth. An echo of 'Sound retreat!" Rang throughout the area. Curtly Elrohir nodded his head towards his brother, supporting his decision. It smote Elladan's hope to flee from this cowardly attack. "This does not feel right. Something is wrong. Do you sense it?"

Rwain, Elrohir's horse stirred uneasily; not just because of the battle. "Yes, some new evil draws near. Even Rwain can feel it," Elrohir patted Rwain's neck, encouraging him to stand. Simultaneously the twins looked up. On top of the ridge sat Athonel, bow in hand and an arrow fitted to the string.

"That bast-" Elladan stopped short. "How dare he betray his people?" Anger welled up in the eldest son of Elrond. "He knew we would becoming this way and so he lead the Orcs right to us. The troops have to get out. I will deal with this personally, later."

"Come, _gwador!_" Elrohir dug his heals into the flank of his mount, spurring him on. It was a wild race to reach the boarders of Rivendell. "_Niro lim, Rwain! Niro lim!" Rwain was beginning to tire, but by some virtue of the Elvish language or the grace of the Valar Rwain was given new energy._

Finally the boarders of Rivendell came into view. An instant feeling of lightness sprung into the heart of the Imladris Guard. No longer was fear present and gladness and mirth sprang forth from everyone. "Fall in formation!" The guard orderly once again marched the rest of the way home.


	4. An Angry Twin and Getting Unlost: Part I...

Rest

Altril Narmolanya

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Pernauriel- Thank you so much. I hope that you continue to like my story as I continue it!

Coolio02- Hahahaha! I thought that it would be a nice twist to have someone betray them. Guess that is just the evil part of me coming out. And I hope this is soon enough for you. I will have to slow down a little because I need to add some more to it! Lol.

Angry Furby- I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you. As I said before if anyone wants to beta for me I will be more than happy to accept help from them. Spelling is not my strong point. I can get the character's names and stuff like that, but words that sound the same that aren't are evil! Thank you!

Eccentric Beauty- I am glad that you liked my story. I would be cool if someone would beta for me and help me correct all my spelling mistakes and the like. It would be a big favor. 

Alexis- I will get more up as soon as it is possible.

Hallagurthiel- I am surprised that so many people like this story. There are so many just like it out there. But I am glad that everyone does! Thanks for the encouragement. I am so sorry about the wait. Finals and stuff like that have been ruling my life for the last month. Grrr! Over break I should get some more work done on this story. Only two more days till the Return of the King! I get to see it at midnight and I am dressing up. Yippee!

Chapter Three: Part Two

Gilrain was awaked by loud shouts of joy and the clang of armor. Peeking out the window, she saw the vast expanse of Rivendell. The Imladris Guard was back and the people were out rejoicing that their loved ones had returned. A tinge of jealousy smote Gilrain's heart. It wasn't fair that the Orc's had taken her devoted husband from her, and a father from his son. Aragorn! Her jealousy vanished at the thought of her beloved son; the last hope of the Númenorian race. He lay sleeping on the bed they had shared last night. It wouldn't be much longer till he no longer wanted to snuggle. Gilrain lovingly brushed a piece of hair out of Aragorn's face. The little boy wiggled in his sleep then very slowly one eye opened, and quickly shut again.

"Bright, momma. 'Raragorn no 'wake," he raised his arms to indicate that he wanted to be picked up. "Up! Up! Pease?"

"Alright, my beautiful boy, momma will pick you up. Thank you for asking so nicely. That makes momma happy," quickly Gilrain ran a wet cloth across her sons face. Her spirits rose as Aragorn giggled at the feel of it.

"Momma, no tickle 'Raragorn. Not nice!" His tiny voice rose as his mother renewed her tickling onslaught. After a few more minutes of playfulness Gilrain got her son ready to meet the day. She was painfully aware that they had no fresh clothes to change into, but that could not be helped. At least now they were clean and clothed, but very hungry to say the least. Gilrain was wondering when or where they would find breakfast. With all the commotion going on, Gilrain reasoned, they had been forgotten. "'Raragorn, hungie! Me need somptin' for my tummy, pease?" He looked up at his mother with his big, mournful eyes.

"Oh," Gilrain had never been able to deny Aragorn anything, and his father had been worse, "Aragorn, momma's hungry also. Come here," she groaned as she hefted Aragorn to her hip. "You're getting to so big! Let's go find some food." So mother and son went down the long corridor in search of some breakfast.

Meanwhile Elrond stood on his balcony watching the troops file in. As soon as his sons came into view he let out a sight of relief. Elrond had been worried that he would never be able to tell his sons how much he loved them. Quickly, Elrond rushed to his office, because he knew his sons would report to there first. He had only managed to beat his sons by a few minutes.

Elladan came in first followed by his twin. They were both covered in the dust and blood of battle. "My lord," it smote Elrond's heart to have his son address him in such a manner. How had he let it come down to this? "My lord, are you alright?" Elladan's voice broke through his father's thoughts.

"Yes, thank you though. Ellahir, you're filthy! I know that you especially, Elrohir hate to be dirty. Get out of here till you are clean." Elrond had purposely surprised his twins by calling them by their hybrid name.

Both twins were surprised. It had been many years since their father had used their names. Not since their sister had gone to Lothlórien. "How did her remember that I hated to be dirty?" questioned Elrohir. "I can't remember the last time he called us by our names."

"The fact that he is our father might contribute to it somewhat. He's just trying not to show how disappointed he really is in me. Go take a long bath, 'Ro, I will do a quick wash then go explain."

"We were both at fault-"

"Go! I'm older so I will take the blame."

"We're twins. I will not always have you to protect me! Amazingly enough, I can take care of myself." Elrohir paused for breath. "Your pride holds me back! So go."

Elladan was taken back. Usually Elrohir was the meeker of the two. "'Ro, you know that is not what I-"

"Yes it is! Even when we were elflings you had to protect me. Not anymore. I don't need you anymore. Go away and leave me alone!"

Crushed by his brother's harshness, Elladan walked away dejectedly. When he reached his room, he let his broad shoulders droop. Never in his life had he felt so alone. When Arwen moved to Lothlórien Elrohir had been there for him, when their father had stopped being a father to them, he had still had Elrohir. Now Elladan was left alone with no one. Quickly he ran a wet cloth over his face. The grime of battle came off thick on the now dirty cloth. Elladan was now prepared to listen to the lecture he was sure to receive from his father.

The walk to Elrond's study seemed longer than ever before. _Maybe,_ Elladan reasoned, _it is because now I no longer have a best friend in whom I can confide._ That was quiet a sobering thought. Finally after what seemed like eternity Elladan reached the door of his father's office.

Shortly after Elladan knocked a voice beckoned from within, "Come in." He slowly opened the door and closed it after him. It is true that most of Imladris is open with no doors, but Elrond had purposely made sure that he could have a private sanctuary for peace and quiet. "Where is your brother, Elladan?"

Elladan looked up and met the kind eyes of his father. Those eyes that could see into his very soul, but were soft and full of compassion at the same time. During his growing up years he had been able to tell his _Ada anything, while Elrohir had been closer to their __Ammë._

After a few moments of looking into his sons eyes Elrond knew something had happened between the twins. "_Ionn-nin, something happened. You can tell me." Elladan, the strong warrior that he was, felt weak. For the first time in a long time he felt like his father really loved him. His jaw quivered for a moment. "Come here," Elrond opened his arms as an invitation to his son. Gladly Elladan clung to his father, loving the feeling of being held once again as if he were still a small elfling. "Its been too long since we have had a good snuggle, Dan." The joy of having his father call him by his nickname filled Elladan with complete happiness._

"_Im mela lle __Ada__!" said Elladan as he tightened his grasp around his father's neck. "You are the only one."_

"What about 'Ro, don't you love your _gwador anymore?" Elladan avoided his father's gaze as he played with a strand of hair._

"Ada, what made you change towards me? I came here expecting to receive a lecture, but instead we had a nice little cry together. What happened to make you change seemingly overnight?

"To tell you the truth, Dan, it was a combination of things. Having Aragorn here has made me realize that I miss being a father, and Glorfy," Elladan made a funny snorting noise at the sound of the name he had dubbed Glorfindel when he was a child, "as I was saying, Glorfindel basically threatened to kill me if I didn't start acting like a father to you and your siblings."

"Speaking of Aragorn, where are he and Gilrain? Arathorn made me promise to give his wife this," as Elladan opened his hand Elrond saw a beautiful mithril broach with the Dúnadain insignia on it. "In my saddle bag I have the Ring of Barahir and the shards of Narsil. He wanted Aragorn to be raised here, that was his last request to me."

Elrond quickly stood up, "I must go and find them. It is almost ten o'clock; they will be wondering when someone is coming to collect them for their morning meal."

Father ad son rushed down the hall, not wanted to make Gilrain and Aragorn wait any long than they had to. The morning meal had been served over two hours ago. "They must be hungry by now," commented Elladan as they reached the room.

Elrond shot his oldest a pretend glare then knocked on the door. There was no answer from within. "Hello? Gilrain, Aragorn?" Still there was no answer. Pushing open the door Elladan and Elrond stepped into the room. No one was there. "They must have gone to find food."

"But, Ada, Gilrain has never been to Rivendell before. She could be anywhere, depending on when they left. What are we going to do? Even here in Rivendell there could be some who do not wish the best for anyone of Isildur's lineage.

"There is only one thing for us to do. Go get Erestor and Glorfindel. Bring them back here and then we will split up and search for them."

"Yes, sir," with that Elladan sped off to find two of his mentors. Making a mental list of all the places to look for them, Elladan ran strait into someone. Recoiling from the shock he fell over backwards.

"Ellahir, will you watch where you are going?" Erestor used the hybrid name for the twins as he offered a hand to help the twin up. People had never been able to tell which was which so they had always been called 'Ellahir' when both were being addressed. "How many times have I told you over the years not to run in the hall? Sweet Eru, the boy is daft."

"No, Erestor, my father sent me to find you and Lord Glorfindel. Gilrain, the wife of the late Arathorn and her son, Aragorn, are missing. My father sent me so that you could help us look for them."

"Do you really expect me to believe that Elladan?" Elladan frowned, how had Erestor known how he was? "Your brother does not make up sorry excuses like you are apt to do. Why would Isildur's heir be here?"

Elladan let out a heartfelt sigh, "You obviously have not heard. A fortnight ago Arathorn the Second was pierced in the eye by an Orc arrow. His last request was for his wife and son to he kept safe here."

An expression of shock and disbelief showed on Erestor's face. "Where is your father, Dan?" Quickly Elladan explained and ran off to try and find the missing Elf Lord, Glorfindel.

"Go away and leave me alone!" Elrohir slammed the door in his brother's grief stricken face. At first a feeling of great relief flooded over Elrohir. For years he had felt trapped and smothered by his brothers over bearing personality. Elrohir stripped off his armor and padded into the bath. When he reached the large tub he took off his clothes and slipped gracefully into the warm water. The muscles in Elrohir's back became loser as he let the healing power in the water relax him. All the blood and dirt began to flake away as he lathered his body with soap, but as Elrohir came to his hair he encountered a problem. Usually Dan was there to help him get it clean and braided. "I don't need him."

"You don't need who, Ellahir?" Elrohir jumped at the sound of another voice.

"Glorfindel, what are you doing here?"

"Wouldn't' you like to know, 'Ro?" smirked the golden haired Elf. "Alright, I will tell you. Since I heard you were home I knew your brother would go see your father, and I wanted to make sure you had not sustained any major injuries as you are apt to do. Does this satisfy you?"

"Thank you for your concern, Glorfy. I managed to avoid injury this time. The worst are just a few minor scratches," replied Elrohir coolly.

_Hum,_ thought Glorfindel, _he makes no mention of his brother at all. Something is wrong. 'Ro's first concern is usually for Dan._ "Tell me, Ro, how fare's Dan? I have not had the chance to see him yet."

"How would I know? I am not my brother's keeper." With that he turned his back to Glorfindel, symbolizing that he was done with the conversation.

"You may keep this anger towards your brother a secret from most people, but I know you all to well. Elrohir, your attitude disappoints me. I will get to the bottom of this. Of that you can be sure." Glorfindel turned on his heal and departed, leaving Elrohir to fester with his anger about Elladan.

After a few minutes of scrubbing his hair clean Elrohir got out and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he found a clean pair of breeches and tunic and slipped them on. Now comfortable and clean the youngest son of Elrond grabbed his favorite book off the shelf and lay down on his bed to read.

"Momma, tummy matin' funny noises," said Aragorn as he tugged on his mother's skirt. They had been trying to find the kitchen for over a half and hour. Gilrain knew her son was hungry, but she was at a lost of what do to. Truthfully Gilrain had not realized how big Rivendell really was.

"Oh, my son, Momma knows that you are hungry, but we must wait a little longer," as if to back her up Gilrain's stomach rumbled.

A giggle escaped Aragorn. Pretending to be shocked Gilrain's expression made her small son laugh even harder. "Momma tummy!" It made Gilrain happy to see her son smiling even at a time like this. Bending down to Aragorn's level she bestowed a loving kiss on his head, and received a kiss and a hug for it. She was rue to think about the time to come when this sweet little boy would no longer want hugs and kisses from his mother.

"Well good morning!" Gilrain spun around and her nose came into contact with the very solid chest of a very tall Elf.

Gilrain tilted her head up to get a better look at whom she had run into. Obviously it was an Elf, but he was taller than most Elves tended to be. He had beautiful golden hair, a masculine form, but kind silver eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to run into you."

"Never mind that. It was my fault for startling you. I am called Glorfindel, and am I correct in assuming that you are the Lady Gilrain of the Dúnadain?"

A red blush started creeping up Gilrain's alabaster cheeks. How could she have been so dense as to smash into the famous Balrog Slayer's chest? "Oh, um, yes I am."

"Then this must be young Aragorn," said Glorfindel ruffling the boys hair. "I am sorry to hear of your lost my lady. My condolences to you and your son. Arathorn was a good man."

"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel," Gilrain started off again in her search for the kitchen. Then she realized that Glorfindel would know where the kitchen was. "Milord?"

"Yes?" A twinkle of merriment sparkled in Glorfindel's eyes.

"I was wondering….. could you direct my son and I towards the kitchen? Aragorn has not yet had his breakfast."

"It is now a quarter past ten. No one was sent to fetch you for the morning meal?" Both golden eyebrows arched, then came down into a frown.

"No, we were not summoned. Aragorn was hungry so we have been trying to find the kitchen for some time."

"Up!" Glorfindel looked down to find Aragorn tugging on his tunic wanted to be picked up. "Up pease? 'Raragorn hungie."

"Alright little one. Up you go," said Glorfindel as he lifted the child up. "Glorfindel will show you and your mamma the way to the kitchen."

"Glorfy show kitchen?"

Gilrain was horrified that her son would bestow such an embarrassing nickname on one of the most famous Elves in history. "Milord, I am so sorry. Aragorn… he didn't mean that-"

"Would you like me to show you the way to the kitchen?" Glorfindel inquired.

"Well, yes."

"Do me a favor and call me Glorfindel and stop apologizing."

"Yes mil- I mean… Glorfindel." Gilrain ducked her head and smiled.


	5. Bath Time!

Rest

Altril Narmolanya

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Eccentric Beauty- Thank you for your oh so kind review! I am glad to put a little brotherly "love" in this story. Thanks for beta-ing for me. You have this story shortly!

Grumpy- Yeah, I feel sorry for poor Glorfy. Lol. At least Arwen's not there to steal his horse this time.

Namarie02- I was bummed out in the movies when there was no Glorfindel so I have to keep myself busy by writing about him so that I don't go and kill Peter Jackson.

Chapter Four: Bath Time!

After about ten minutes Elrond saw Erestor walking down the hall. "Good morning, Erestor. I trust my son told you why I requested your help?"

"Elladan told me every little. My heart goes out to Arathorn's son and widow. But I was unable to extract much more information than that from your son."

"Gilrain and her son, Aragorn are missing. Even though they are relatively safe here in Rivendell, we must find them. I know that I was a bit preoccupied, but that is no excuse," Elrond would have gone on rambling about nothing in particular, but Erestor stopped him.

"Elrond, you must stop. Beating yourself over the head for something in the past that you cannot undo will not help us find Gilrain and Aragorn. You must pull yourself together!" said Erestor as he physically shook Elrond.

Sighing, Elrond hung his head, "I am a horrible father. For over a thousand years I have abandoned my children. Now when the Valar give me a chance to redeem myself I mess everything up again."

"_Mellon," Erestor was becoming very peeved with his lord, "you are never going to be perfect and neither will your children. No one, not even I am perfect." _Well, I almost am,_ thought Erestor to himself, _but I can't make him feel bad. _"Stop this childish behavior at once."_

There was about a five minute pause of complete silence. At times like these Erestor wished that Elrond would just blow up and vent all of his anger, but instead of doing that Elrond would just clam up and not say a thing. Once Glorfindel had made Elrond so mad that he did not talk for a week until Celebrían threatened to move back to Lothlorien. Finally it was Elladan who broke the impermeable silence. "Ada, Erestor, I could not find Glorfindel. I have run everywhere in Imladris, but no one has seen him today," panted Elladan. Most Elves do not become winded, but you must keep in mind that Elladan had been running for almost an hour. After a few minutes when Elladan received no answer from his father or Erestor he knew something was amiss. "Oh no. Please tell me that you did not make father mad, Erestor."

Again Elladan could not elicit an answer from either one of them. "If you two don't start talking we will never find Gilrain and Aragorn."

Fro Elrond those were the magic words.  "We will have to find them without Glorfindel's help."

"I suppose it would be the wisest course of action," Erestor sheepishly admitted.

"Well, now that we all seem to be on the same page, let us go and find them. Should we stay together or split up?" Inquired Elladan. "Together." Elladan blinked. True, he was use to hearing his twin speak in stereo with him, but not anyone else. Elrond and Erestor couldn't help but laugh at the confused expression on Elladan's face.

Slinging his arm around Elladan's shoulder, Elrond gently guided his son down the hall. "_Ionn-nin, come let us go find little Aragorn and his mother. Erestor, I must apologize for my rude behavior. It was quiet out of place."_

"No, my lord, it was my overly quick anger and rash words that need forgiveness, but we need to put all this aside and find our missing _laes _and his _naneth." So all three Elves set out to find Gilrain and Aragorn._

During the meanwhile in the kitchen Glorfindel was enjoying a second breakfast while Gilrain and her son sedated their hunger. Aragorn was feasting on a piece of bread slathered with butter and honey, but by now most of it was in his hair, on his face or all over his clothes. The child did not seem to mind just as long as he was able to eat something.

"Mercy!" exclaimed Merithian, the cook, "this little one is just as messy as my twins." She scuttled about the kitchen preparing more food that they could possibly eat in a month. "It has been too long since there were little ones running around. Here, have a cookie."

"Meri, I do believe that the child will pop if you try to stuff him with anymore to eat." Glorfindel chuckled as Aragorn's eyes kept getting bigger.

Gilrain leaned back in her chair and let out a contented sight. "Thank you so much, Merithian. That was the best breakfast that I have had in a month of Sunday's. I think that I need to take my sticky boy and get him cleaned up."

"Here," Glorfindel pulled Gilrain's chair out for her, "I will guide you to your room until you learn your way about a little better."

"_Hannad lle," Gilrain quietly thanked Glorfindel in Elvish. She had learned a little by listening to songs her husband would sing and sometimes he would give her lessons, but that was before Aragorn had been born. Aragorn was scooped up by his mother even though he was still covered in honey and anything else that he had been given to eat. "Come on, my beautiful boy," she said as she hefted the chunky boy up."_

"Sticky!" the little boy squealed in delight as he tried to clap his hands. "Goooo…." It captured Aragorn's whole attention as he watched as the honey became stringy."

"As Glorfindel lead Gilrain back to where she and Aragorn were staying; she tried to pay close attention to land marks. "Here you go, my little man," said Glorfindel and Aragorn shimmied down his mother and scampered into his room. "My lady, I will be back, or send someone to escort you to dinner."

"Good day and thank you again, milord," with this Gilrain shut the door. "It is time for momma to give you a bath." Glancing around the large room she saw a foot sticking out from underneath the bed. "I hope he's not hiding." **Hope. _Elrond asked me to find a new name for Aragorn. I wonder what the Elvish word for _hope _is? Right now he is the only hope for me and the entire Dúnadain race. A small giggle escaped from the bed, "Hum… I wonder if he is in the closet?" She looked, "No, not in there. I guess he is lost." So Gilrain sat down on the bed and pretended to cry._**

"Momma! 'Raragorn right here," the little boy wiggled his way out from under the bed and ran to his mothers lap. "No cry, Momma! I not losted now. Bath time?"

"All right, I am glad that my boy is not lost. Come and we will give you a bath." Aragorn padded in sock feet along next to his mother. "Here, let momma help you," said Gilrain as Aragorn struggled to get his sticky shirt off. "Skin the rabbit!" It was a little game that Gilrain had invented so that Aragorn would let her help with getting his clothes off. Soon the toddler was a bare as the day that he was born. The water was just the right temperature for the child to be comfortable. Gilrain allowed her song to splash about and enjoy his bath. Because of the conditions they had been living in Aragorn had only been bathed in an old washtub. Now he was in a huge marble tub, decorated with beautiful Elvish script flowing around the sides. Taking a deep interest in her surroundings Gilrain noticed that the deeper part of the bath had been blocked off. After Aragorn was beginning to resemble a prune Gilrain lathered her son's thick hair with shampoo, trying to get all the sticky honey out of it.

"Umph!" Gilrain wiped a wet clothe over the face of her son. "Ahh!" Aragorn tried to get away from his mother. "I am done. No more." Aragorn's bottom lip came out as he pouted. A few more quick swipes and Gilrain relented. She lifted Aragorn out of the tub.

"Time to dry off, my beautiful boy. After this you will be free to go."

"Done!" When Arathorn had been alive and at home he had taught his son that it was fine to run about nude after bath time. Gilrain had never liked the game, but allowed it go on while his father could supervise. "Aragorn, come back. I'm not finished yet." Quickly she sprang to her feet to catch the boy before he caught a cold by running about only in his skin. "Oh!" She marched into the bedroom determined to try her son off, but the sight that met her was not what she had been expecting.

A/N: I am evil and I will leave you with a cliffy for Christmas. Yeah! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I have the next chapter written; now I just have to type it up on the computer. 


	6. Anger, Relief and Broken Nose

centerRest/center

centerAltril Narmolanya/center

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Levanna- Thank you so much for putting my story in your favorites. That is soooo cool and I am glad that you want to keep and eye on it.

Spirit of Tolkien- I am glad that you pointed out that my i_Return of the King/i _appendix has a typo in it because otherwise I would have been spelling her name correctly. A suggestion to you too, why don't you try to correct people a little nicer so that they don't get upset at you.

Nickywal2003- Brilliant? Wow! That is the first time anyone has ever said that about one of my stories. Thank you for the wonderful compliment.

Chapter Five: Anger, Relief and a Broken Nose

After Glorfindel had shown Gilraen the way back to her room the next thing that he had to do was find Lord Elrond. Usually he wouldn't be nervous about talking to his friend, but since he had taken some of his frustration out of Elrond last night it might be a little tense. True, Elrond had needed to hear everything that he had said, i"_But_,"/i thought Glorfindel,i "_I could have found a more tactful way of saying it. Why did I let myself go into such a passion, as if I were no older than a 100 year old elfling."/i _With and shake of his golden head and a steeling of his nerves, Glorfindel marched off to Elrond's office. Tap, tap, tap! Glorfindel rapped his knuckles on the solid oak door of Elrond's study. Waiting for the usual "Come in!" Glorfindel was slightly taken aback when no reply issued forth. i"_Maybe,"/i _mused Glorfindel,i "_he is just in one of his 'silently mad at the world' moods. Oh well, better just get it over with."/i _So he pushed open the door and walked in. The study was cold, and the fire had burned down to the coals quiet some time ago. There were signs that Elrond had been in his study at some point that morning. Papers dealing with the relations between the Mirkwood and Imladris, were spread all over the desk. A paper with the royal insignia of the Mirkwood caught Glorfindel's eye. Another fault of Glorfindel was his unquenchable curiosity.

_iHail, Elrond of Rivendell.__ Greetings from King Thranduil of the realm of the __Greenwood__. As you and I are both aware or the strained relations between our two realms that we both would like to see healed. To try to heal this wound I am sending my two sons to you as ambassadors in my stead. One is the crowned prince, Telperion, and the other is my youngest, Legolas. I thank you to receive them with all the same courtesy you would show __me.____/i_

_iThranduil/i_

Glorfindel shook his head. There had almost always been a riff between the Silvian and Noldor Elves of Rivendell and Mirkwood. Smiling, Glorfindel had to shake his head since he had partially been responsible for it. Thranduil had been madly in love with Celebrían, the daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of the Golden Wood, but she had only had eyes for Elrond, and he for her. It had upset Thranduil that Celebrían would choose a lowly Noldor, who was only a half-elf over him. Glorfindel had been a notorious prankster (the twins repaid him for every mean deed he ever did) and he had pulled a few 'harmless' jokes on Thranduil and his company during that Fall Festival. The was all after Elrond and Celebrían had been married, but it seemed to enrage the Mirkwood prince. Since Celebrían was no longer available and Thranduil was being pressured by this father to take a wife; he settled for second best. There was a beautiful Elf maiden name, Felicían, whom Thranduil finally married. He learned to love her very much, even more than his own life, but alas! When she gave birth to their second son an infection set in. Felicían lingered on for many months; it broke Thranduil's heart to watch his wife suffer. 

Putting the letter back down on Elrond's desk, Glorfindel sighed. He had heard that the crowned prince was very much a gentle-elf, but that is younger brother was spoiled by their father and refused to listen to anyone. It would be very hard for all of Rivendell when the princes of the Mirkwood arrived. i_Ah, but I will try not to judge these young elves before I meet them. If Thranduil does spoil his youngest, as the rumors say, then this will be a very interesting visit. /i_

After about an hour of searching, Elrond, Elladan and Erestor were almost ready to give up their search. "Elladan, i_ionn-nin,/i_ did you see if Glorfindel was in my study?"

"No, _Ada__, _I did not thing of checking in there. Would you like me to go see if he is there?"

"My lord, may I make a suggestion?" Erestor questioned. Receiving a slight nod of the head from Elrond he continued, "Since it is doubtful that Glorfindel will be passing by this place why don't we all go? It will be much easier that way."

"Your suggestion is noted. I believe that it is best for us all to go with this course of action at this time. Shall we proceed?" They all started off at a brisk walk, not wanting to waste anymore time than they had already spent.

Just as Glorfindel was about to pull open the door something or someone hit it full force on the other side. "Ahh!" Came the very girly, un-Elvish shriek that Glorfy emitted as the door connected with his nose.

Elladan's hand flew to his mouth first in remorse, then to cover his laughter. It wasn't often that you got to see the mighty Glorfindel screaming and crying like an elfling. "Glorfy, are you alright?"

"Does it look like I am alright, son of Elrond?" Blood was gushing from his nose.

Elrond gently guided Glorfindel to a place to sit down. "Here, take this handkerchief and apply a firm but gentle pressure to your nose so that the bleeding with stop." Since Elrond is, of course, the best healer in Middle Earth, he retrieved some herbs that would lessen the pain till he had fully examined Glorfindel in the infirmary.

"Well, it looks like we found Glorfindel by Elladan nosing him out." Erestor remarked thinking his comment was hilariously funny. He stopped laughing when Elrond raised and eyebrow and Glorfindel tried to grab a letter opener. "I guess it wasn't all that funny." Usually Glorfindel was able to get a good laugh at the expense of Erestor, who was one of his best friends, but he did not take it kindly the other way around.

"No it wasn't." Glorfindel said, rising to look in a mirror. Removing the handkerchief from his nose, Glorfindel gasped. "My nose! My poor, beautiful nose! It is ruined now." His nose was already turning colors and big black circles were forming under his eyes.

"I really am sorry about hitting your nose with the door. We have been trying to find you for the last hour or so, so that you could help us locate Aragorn and Gilraen. They seem to have gotten lost," explained Elladan.

"If that is the case I may feel inclined to forgive you, but maybe this!" he pointed to his mutilated nose, "Will teach you to walk instead of run. It just so happens that I happened upon Gilraen and her son not but forty and five minutes ago." Glorfindel paused while Elrond, Elladan and Erestor all glared at him.

"Well, master balrog slayer, are you going to inform us where they are?" Erestor impatiently tapped his foot waiting for Glorfindel to answer.

Glorfindel smirked at Erestor, but in doing to made his nose hurt worse. "We had a nice little breakfast together since they seemed to be very hungry since they were FORGOTTEN at breakfast. After that I lead Gilraen and Aragorn back to their chambers. I believe that Gilraen was going to give her son a bath… because he was quiet sticky from our breakfast."

The three former Elves all breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Glorfy," said Elrond, slipping and calling Glorfindel by his pet name. "We will go see about Aragorn and his mother, then we will see about your nose… if you will come with us. "Shooting a look at Elladan, Glorfindel consented to go with them.

Elrohir sat on his bed, propped up on pillows, reading his favorite book. The story was a familiar one that dealt with the fall of Gondolin and the coming of Morgoth, again. For some reason Elrohir could not find the enjoyment he usually had whenever he read that story.

When Elladan and Elrohir had been small elflings in school the only way Erestor could get them interested in history was fiction. It was by historical fiction that the twins retained any knowledge of the history of Arda. This book was obviously one of the twins favorites because almost all the pages where dog eared from all the years of use. Even Elladan, who would have rather been out riding, hunting, or practicing weaponry, loved to read that book. Usually Elrohir would read aloud while Elladan would lament the mistakes the fictiscious character, Tórwain, would make.

Every word Elrohir read an image of his twins face, crest fallen at his hateful words, imbedded its self in his memory. He slammed the book shut, not wanting to thing about his harsh words toward his brother. It made Elrohir think of all the fights he and Elladan had had over the years, none had been as violent as this one had.

After a few minutes of angry contemplation Elrohir decided that he would go to the stables and check on Mebedir, his horse. Horses had always had a calming effect on Elrohir, even was he was young. Quickly he grabbed a cloak, some sugar reserved for his horse, and his training gear incase he decided to practice his archery. As Elrohir stepped over the door frame he looked both ways down the corridor to make sure no one was coming. With a determined stride Elrohir set off towards the stables.

Elrond, Elladan, Erestor and Glorfindel walked to Gilraen and Aragorn's suite. Three out of the four were doing so with remorse, but with a lighter heart. Soon they reached the door that lead into where the Dúnadain queen and her son were staying. "Knock, knock, knock!" Elrond rapped on the door a couple times, but there was no answer. "Are you sure this is where you brought them? Elrond's eyebrows raised in Glorfindel's direction.

"My Lord Elrond," Glorfindel's voice heavy with sarcasm, "I realize that I have only lived in Imladris for close to 5,000 years, but I do think I know my way around a little better than that."

Erestor smirked and Elladan chortled (a/n: Is that a word?) behind his hand, but Elrond just rolled his eyes in annoyance. The lord of the Rivendell pushed open the solid oak door and the group walked in. Before Elrond had time to thing a blur of color came flying towards them. Thanks to Elrond's elvish reflexes he was able to catch Aragorn. "Ada!" The human child remembered the name that he had been told to call the Elven lord by. Naked as the day he was born; Aragorn threw his arms around Elrond's neck and have him a hug.

"Aragorn, come back here right now. This is not funny. You must put on your clothes."

"Hide!" The future king of men whispered. He tried to wiggle his way down out of Elrond's arms.

"Right now is not the time to play games. I am tired and in no mood for this kind of-" Gilraen stopped short when she saw the powerful Elven lord holding her bare naked son. A blush crept up Gilraen's cheeks. Why had Arathorn taught Aragorn that it was acceptable to run around nude? Then she realized the other three Elves standing behind Elrond. "My lords, I am so sorry, um- You see his father- well, I'm so sorry for all of this." She was about on the verge of tears.

"No need to apologize, Gilraen. I can remember when the twins where young, my wife and I could hardly keep them clothed either. Elladan was much worse than Elrohir though."

"Ada!" Elladan gasped. Erestor and Glorfindel chuckled at his embarrassment. 

For the first time in a long while Gilraen felt that she was in a family that loved a cared for each other. It was comforting to know that Elves, like humans, could tease and laugh and make jokes. From that moment on she knew that if she ever needed anything that there would be people for her to go to.

A/N:  Exciting news everyone! I am the official most knowledgeable Tolkienite in my whole county. On Saturday I went to a Tolkien trivia match and I was the only one who did not miss a single question. Aren't you proud? Sorry, I just had to tell everyone that. I had a nice little trophy with Aragorn on it that says… "Winner of the 2004 Tolkien Trivia Contest." Yeah!


End file.
